Ripjaws
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss Appearance Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, angler fish, and sharks. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. n the original series, his body was mostly grey. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left torso, and spoke with a deep, gasping voice. In Ultimate Alien, Ripjaws has a catfish like face, and has new chestplates. His tail has triangular lines and is grey as seen in Perplexahedron, his lips are green, but in the Ultimate Alien Intro, his tail is black and he has black lips. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Ripjaws has his original appearance, except that his eyes are green, he now has arm and neck braces, his antenna light is green, he has a big fin on his back and his tail is now bigger. He speaks in a higher, garbled voice, slightly similar to how a person sounds underwater. 11 year old Ripjaws appears almost exactly the same as he did in the original series, except he now has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on left upper torso is now green. 16 year old Ripjaws now has a belt in place of the strap. The Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Powers and Abilities Ripjaws is strong and is able to lift more than his own weight. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock. Ripjaws is highly agile and dexterous. Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth have proven to be his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Ripjaws is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, Ripjaws can swim very well at great speeds. Ripjaws is able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth, as shown in Gone Fishin'. Weaknesses Ripjaws' greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. However, he needs it less in Omniverse, since Piscciss Volannsdo not rely on water as much as they get older. Appearances Ben 10: Forces United * * * Ben 10: New Age * * * Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Fish Aliens Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Ben 10: New Age Category:Animal Aliens